the_felines_of_defiancefandomcom-20200213-history
AJCW Page
Stand, for we 'are the ' Felines 'of Defiance.' Art by FaunaWings/Skylachiwa ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Welcome to our page here on AJCW! We also have a separate page- 'cause why not? Anyway, we hope to have a decent page! We request helpful criticism, and will try to handle it to improve our clan. We try to be only the best! I tried to make this group a little more welcoming- and to have more room for creativity- compared to some others. I hope to see more groups welcoming to everyone as this. ~Faunawings/Skylachiwa ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rules/Regulations --------------------------------------------------- Welcome to the Rules and Regulations of The Felines of Defiance. If you are apart of this group, you must follow all of these rules to their points and if you disobey, you suffer with consequences. ~General Rules~ # Absolutely NO double-grouping or such. If you are caught in another group, you will be banished from our Clan and you will not be able to rejoin. Side-groups are accepted, but you must pay further attention to the main clan and if you are called to us when active with your side-group, you must come to us first. # As told in the previous rule, the clan comes first. If you are in a sidegroup, trading, at a party, den decorating, etc, and the Clan calls to roleplay, you must come to our clan. If not, punishments may occur. # You are required to be on at least once a week. Unless something is stopping you, this rule is expected. If you cannot, tell a high-rank through Jamagrams, Private Messages, commenting on our page, or other forms of contact. If you go inactive for a few months or more, especially without speaking to a high rank about it frequently or a long-term notice, we will remove your from our member count and you must re-join. # If you have been placed on the banish list, there is little to no way to redeem yourself. If you have been listed upon it, it means you have broken a rule or done something against our Clan. Unless your incident was minor and forgivable (Ex: Going inactive without telling, leaving three times, etc), you will be permanently banished and you cannot rejoin our clan. # Regarding pets, we'd rather you put them away and do not use them during roleplay. They are unnecessary, and cause lag and distraction. Unless you give a valid reason, and a high-rank accepts it, you are not allowed to use pets. # Powerplaying is forbidden. It is unfair to use single-hit kills, it's unfair and terrible for roleplaying. You are not Saitama (One Punch Man reference, look it up if you want), and you cannot kill in one hit. Example of ":: She unsheathed her sharp claws, slashing the enemy and taking its life::" in a final kill. You should do a decent show of murder, not for entertainment or enjoyment of gore, but for proper roleplay. # Relating to drama, it is understood that this leads to better roleplays. But what we ask is do not overdo it. We also request you do not create drama outside of roleplay (discord, comments on wikia, on aj out of rp, etc). We wish to have a calm and accepting group, so please, if you start up drama, end it. If drama goes too far, FaunaWings (Leader) has the authority to end it. If Fauna speaks, do not push it further. # In relation to the previous rule of drama, please do not start "flame-wars" or general arguments if it can be avoided. If one arises, please, the people who started it; take it to a private chat. Fights out of rp usually lead to people leaving, not wanting to suffer with being the outcast of a riot. Use discord or other private chats. # You are required to keep your nametag to the set color we ask when you join. If you are seen with it different, you will be asked to change it. We do this to avoid double-grouping. If you join a sidegroup that requires a set nametag, tell a higher authority so we know you aren't disobeying our law. # (There is a more descriptive edition of this rule, if you'd like it please check our other wiki.) No inappropriate roleplay, please. This is not allowed. If you wish to have kits, simply leave a note of "We're expecting kits" or something along the lines. Do not explain how via roleplay, thank you. We're The Felines of Defiance, not MatingClan. We prefer to keep our roleplay for younger audiences too (except things such as battles or gore, though please, if you do explain gore, keep it pg-13 at least.) # For OCs, you are allowed 2 ocs. You must be able to handle roleplaying as each every once in awhile, you cannot only use one of your 2. You may be allowed more if you can handle this, and a high-rank (Leader, Deputy, Med) must approve. There will be no more than 5 ocs allowed, as even 5 is difficult to handle. If you make more than 2 ocs and you ignore one more than the other, you will be forced to remove an oc or two. We can't have characters that aren't being used clogging up our list, not intending to be rude here. # This is not a warriors clan. We are inspired by the common style of clans (including warriors), however we are not a warriors fan-made clan. # You must do a 3rd person roleplay. If you need help adjusting from 1st or 2nd to 3rd, your Clanmates can help you. Follow these rules, and you shall be accepted. Character Rules --------------------------------------------------- Yes; like all groups, I have set some clothing and animal regulations. I'm trying not to be too picky here. ANIMALS YOU ARE ALLOWED TO PLAY AS: * Snow Leopards * Lynx * Cougar * Cheetah * Tiger * Red Panda * Lion * Hyena * Fox * Wolf (Preferably not arctic.) * Coyote * Raccoon * Otter * Lemur * Bunny (For kittens and such.) We will consider other animals if a plot works with them. However, unless this option is called for, you are required to pick one of those animals above. Patterns, Eyes, and Clothes: * All colors can be used, as long as they fit together and aren't random. High ranks will tell you if your colors work- if not, we will suggest some fixing. Picky as we may sound- we shall not be. * Any patterns are allowed! We have no specifics here. * Any eyes are allowed besides the "X" eyes. Unless your character is using them with a hat or something that makes it appear more like a "^" shape, please do not use these. * We have few limits on clothing. You can wear any items as long as they are not rainbow, and preferably are not masks (mummy, 3 headed, 3 eyed, phantom, etc). They are allowed if they fit for a backstory or appearance (such as 3 head or if the character wears a mask), but if unneeded it would be preferred you do not use them. * We expect to see some form of wings on your character, unless a cape/dress/etc of clothing that would cover them is in place. We decided not to set specific clothing like common clan/pack/etc groups. It limits creativity and causes unbelievably similar characters because of the lack of options. We want everyone to have characters of their choice, with more freedom to their time developing their look. I hope to see more groups like this. This is NOT a Warriors FanClan. Please do not follow warrior terms such as calling you character, a pupil, -something-paw, or a Leader, -something-star. Nor a kit, -something-kit. We prefer names not inspired by warriors. We hope to see these rules followed, it will further our trust in you. Possible Ranks --------------------------------------------------- We have a few ranks in our clan. Some are open to newcomers, but others must be earned. Bolded ranks are not open to everyone immediately, and italicized ranks are. Leader Deputy Healer Soldier Pupil Kit Prisoner Outsider Those are our possible ranks, some may be added over time if any are needed. (Outsiders and Prisoners are only for certain plots.) Characters, Ranks, and Users --------------------------------------------------- Forms --------------------------------------------------- Any questions? Feel free to ask!